Someone To Watch Over Me
by Firecracker
Summary: Lauren. And all these petty things she does to serve her masters well. (Slash)


Someone To Watch Over Me

-----------------------

"See you later, honey." She says, kissing his lips lightly, smiling. She gets into the car, and drives away, waving a quick goodbye, knowing he'll be torn between his sweet, loving wife and his amnesiac agent tonight. She also knows that his conscience will make sure she draws the winning straw.

She walks around the quivering agent, tied up in a basement somewhere. Taunts him, hits him, gets all the information she needs from him, and some that she doesn't need right now, but in love and war you never know. Leaves bleeding cuts all over him, burn marks, mingling with the bruises. He's cocky at first, saying she'll never get away with this, that she'll pay. She doesn't care noticeably, and simply continues with the torture.

Continues until she has him begging for his life, something he has held out a long time without doing. Continues until he's pleading with her to end it, breathlessly gasping, teary eyed, that he can't take it anymore. She briefly looks at her watch, and keeps back a frown. Time to end her fun, and go home to play the good little wife. She walks so she's facing him, and pulls out her gun.

"You know, I'm almost sorry I have to do this." She says before pulling the trigger.

They won't even see it, sense it before it's much too late, when Sydney is wrapped up in her and losing track of where Sydney ends and Julia begins. Not the subtle brainwashing, the obvious control or that Vaughn is both blind and deaf. And they won't find those she maimed and killed in cold blood. They will not hear Sydney's gasps, see her shudder under the skillful touch of the one who has controlled her for nearly three years, they'll miss their doom, disguised as whispered admissions of love and state secrets in the dark. They won't realize it's been right in front of their eyes until she's gone.

Vaughn is weak, easy to fool, and she will share his bed and feed his illusions, while following the carefully laid out plans of her superiors. Making everyone trust her, smoothing out any doubt and performing petty tasks to lead them into a lulling comfort. Even Jack will eventually cave, despite his experience, his better knowledge. Because he cannot stand the heartbreak it would cause to see Irina in her. Then she'll promptly go back to her bosses, and undertake a new mission, secure in the knowledge that they trust her.

She saw it coming. The bullet lodged in her chest, put there by her protegée, knew it like Holy Christ and Virgin Mary from a priest's mouth when Sydney stood with tears in her eyes and a .22 caliber in her hand. Seeing the body of her lover, and not sensing Julia had been painful enough over these years, so she didn't blink, didn't try to sway her with pretty words and promises, didn't try to save her life, because Sydney isn't perfect, but Julia was. And as she lies there, blood soaking her shirt, and filling her mouth, making the last traitorous breaths even harder to make, she vaguely notices Sydney walking over to her, kneeling down, to stroke her cheek, tears marring her pretty face. She tries to speak, but it's so hard, so painful. The inner battle of Sydney and Julia tearing them apart, and she sees it now, more clearly than before, Julia slowly resurfacing, a different expression on Sydneys face, for a moment.

"Ju- Julia?"

"She really did love you." Sydney whispers, and leans down to place a kiss on her bood stained lips. The last thing Lauren sees, is her Julia looking sadly at her, crying.

---------

Learn your lines well. Make sure you have, the smoothest mimic. Learn to be both soft and hard.  
Emotions and such lives on and grows,  
only in poems.

Stay ice cold behind every word.  
Act if you want to reach your goals.  
Sneak and conquer, and follow the career, sly and cunning as a snake.  
If you find someone weak, use him. Others need coaxing, the powerful are waiting with flattery and pats on the back.

Marionet, a joker's body. Jump now and bounce, until the mechanism suddenly breaks down. 


End file.
